blonde
by deifa-chan
Summary: Sakura anak yatim piyatu tinggal di panti dan ingin mendapatkan pekarjaan yang layak (?) Suatu hari ia menemukan koran yang isinya tentang berbagai pekerjaan dan pekerjaan itu mengurus anak kembar Namikaze! Siapa anak Namikaze itu? Beberapa cerita romance, lucu, petualangan, sedikit pembunuhan (?), Misterius (?) dan keluarga. Kalau ada yang salah dalam tata bahasa kasih tau ya ...


**_Halo pembaca yang cantik- cantik yang ganteng- ganteng (lebay), ini cerita gue yang menceritakan Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara pastinya. Cerita ini menceritakan ke imutan mereka pada saat SMP dan beberapa cerita romen(maap galau gak romen banget), lucu(lucunya garing), petualangan, sedikit pembunuhan (?), Mesterius (?) dan keluarga, Hah!. Kalau ada yang salah dalam tata bahasa di kasih tau ya ..._**

**_Cerita ini akan berlangsung sampai mereka SMA dan mungkin juga perguruan tinggi. Cerita ini akan terus berlangsung sampai sekolah gue kembali normal lagi (gue kelas sembilan harus terus belajar dan belajar) dan komentar pembangkit saya. kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan._**

**_Ringkasan: Sakura anak yatim piyatu tinggal di panti dan ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak (?) Suatu hari ia menemukan koran yang isinya tentang berbagai pekerjaan dan pekerjaan itu mengurus anak kembar Namikaze! Siapa anak Namikaze itu? Beberapa cerita romance, lucu, petualangan, sedikit pembunuhan (?), Misterius (?) dan keluarga. Kalau ada yang salah dalam tata bahasa kasih tau ya ... _**

**_Rata: T_**

**_Tokoh penting: Naruto, Sakura, Deidara_**

**_Kategori: keluarga_**

**_Warning!: pembunuhan (?)_**

_Selamat membaca ^_^! ..._

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_Selamat ulang tahun ..._

_Selamat ulang tahun ..._

_Selamat ulang tahun Sakura ..._

_Selamat ulang tahun ..._

_Fuh ..._

_Yeeeeeeeeee ..._

_"Selamat ulang tahu ya sayang, umurmu sudah bertambah satu tahun" kata ibu Sakura bangga sekaligus terharu melihat buah hatinya tumbuh._

_"Selamat ya Sakura sekarang umurmu sudah 4 tahun" kata ayahnya senang melihat buah hatinya sudah bertambah besar._

_"Makasih yah Ma, Pa. Cakula cenang bisa dilayain ulang tahunnya" Kata balita chibi Sakura yang bicaranya kurang lancar. Sakura memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan dengan tangan kecilnya ke leher mereka. Mata hijaunya cerah dan menandakan kebahagiaan di dalam dirinya dan kekeluargaan yang harmonis._

_Sakura sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis, cantik, ramah dan baik. Kasih saya semua orang terdekat sudah terpancarkan didalam dirinya._

_Ibu Sakura sedikit mengendurkan pelukan Sakura yang cukup kuat dan menengok ke depannya ada Haku dan Zabuza sedang melihat keluarganya berpelukan mereka terlihat senang atas putri tercintanya tumbuh besar, kemudian ia tersenyum dan memandang Sakura._

_"Paman Zabuza dan bibi Haku juga dipeluk dong" sakura melihat ibunya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil tanda setujuh._

_ Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan mulai berjalan mengarah Zabuza dan Haku. Tangan sakura ke atas seakan ingin meraih Haku dan Zabuza yang dekat dari tempat ibu dan ayahnya._

_"Paman ! Bibi !" sakura memeluk dengan tangan kecilnya ke leher mereka._

_"Paman, Bibi makaci sudah ngelayain ulang tahun cakula" Kata Sakura yang berbicara masih cadelnya. Bibi Haku dan Paman Zabuza tersenyum melihat tumbuhnya perempuan kecil mereka menjadi perempuan yang ceriah._

_"Iya nona Sakura, kami sangat senang melihat nona tumbuh besar dan sangat cantik seperti bidadari" Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata yang diucapkan Haku kepadanya ._

_"Makaci cemuanya yang cudah ngelayain"_

_"Ayo sekarang buka kadonya"_

_HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_PLENTANG ... !_

_"Hah! Cuala apa itu, malam gini ada yang main drum band" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya berjalan ke kamar ibu ayahnya. Ruangan itu terasa gelap dan sunyi dan gelap membuat sakura menjadi aneh._

_Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dan merasakan sesuatu. Itu adalah bando pink tua yang ibunya kasih pada ulang tahunnya dan bandonya sangat cocok dengan rambutnya pink cerahnya._

_Sakura memegang gagang pintu kamar orang tuanya dan mulai membuka pintu kamar mereka. Di ruang itu terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Sakura berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang terdapat selimut yang berbentuk bulat yang seperti ada orang di dalam selimut itu. Sakura lebih mendekati tempat tidur orang tuanya dan kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat aneh._

_Darah!_

**_Bib!_**

**_Bib!_**

**_Bib!_**

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya merangkak keluar dari kasurnya. Melihat jam bekernya sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah mandi ia akan melakukan aktivitasnya di panti asuhannya. Sakura berjalan ke dapur untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Melihat jadwal hari ini ia akan masak.

_"Hari ini aku akan masak tempe goreng dan sop iga"_

Sakura mengambil tempe dan iga sapi di kulkas dan mulai memasak. Di sebelahnya sudah ada Tayuya.

"Hay Sakura, bagaimana mimpimu? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk hari ini" sapa Tayuya kepadanya Sakura tersenyum sambil menjawab.

"Hay Bibi Tayuya, aku mempunyai mimpi yang aneh pada saat masih kecil yang aku tidak tahu, dan aku akan pergi ke tempat kerjaku dan melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa" jawab sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"oh, apakah kamu akan melanjutkan sekolahmu ke tempat yang lebih tinggi? Jangan disia- siakan hidup ini dan menuntut ilmu lebih tinggi lagi" kata Tayuya yang sebenarnya lebih menjerumus ke dalam nasehat.

"Mungkin ... aku belum tahu, aku akan masuk ke mana untuk target SMP-ku" Sakura masih bingung ia akan pergi ke mana untuk junior high school- nya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, kau harus pergi cepat- cepat dari pekerjaan itu, gaji cukup kecil untukmu dan kamu di sana diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan, kamu selalu tersiksa, walaupun kamu di depan aku bilang _aku tidak apa- apa_ tapi aku tahu kamu merasa sakit jadi kamu harus keluar dari pekerjaan itu" oceh Tayuya masih pagi- pagi sudah mengoceh, itu sudah pekerjaan sehari harinya agar keluar dari pekerjaan itu dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Dan Sakura selalu kena ocehanya dan itu membuat tarbiasadan ia selalu menjawab

"Iya, aku akan pergi kok dari pekerjaan itu" jawabnya masih tersenyum

"Sakura aku udah bosen denger _ iya, aku akan pergi kok dari pekerjaan itu_ tapi sampai sekarang kamu belum keluar juga" katanya dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Sebenarnya, aku belum tahu jika aku keluar dari pekerjaan itu aku mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aduh aduh, Sakura! Tayuya! Bukanya buat makanan buat anak- anak, malah ngobrol kasihan tuh anak- anak kelaperan belum makan. Emangnya ngobrol terus makanan bisa jadi? Gak mungkinkan? Ayo cepat masak" kata seseorang di depan pintu yang mereka kenal.

Sakura dan Tayuya menengok ke arah suara dan menyengir sedikit.

"halo Sakon"

"Halo Paman Sakon"

"Aduh ... Sakura jangan bilang aku paman dong kau membuat aku terlihat tua" kata Sakon dengan muka cemberut.

"Maaf paman- eh maksudku Kak Sakon" Tayuya yang mendengarkan apa yang apa dikatakan Sakura langsung terngangah. Masa Sakon yang umurnya 43 pantas dibilang KAK, sedangkan dirinya yang umurnya 39 di bilang bibi WHAT! Apa kata dunia.

"Hei Tayuya, mingkem dong nanti lalat masuk ke mulut loh! Gimana?" kata Sakon pakai bahasa sok gaul dan ia tidak inget umur untuk bahasanya.

"Hah... KAK, kau gak inget umur apa? Masak umur 37 dibilang KAK kalau paman emang udah cocok untuk kamu" Kata Tayuya menceramah Sakon dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang sebenernya Tayuya kurang suka aja panggilan kak itu buat Sakon sedangkan dirinya dipanggil bibi.

"Eh ... udah jangan ribut terus di dapur. Lihat itu Sakura kerja sendiri! Ayo Tayuya bantu dia dan Sakon bantu Jirobo membangunkan anak- anak" Kidomaru mereraikan Tayuya dan Sakon, sedangkan Sakura masih asik goreng tempe.

"Hai"

'

'

'

'

'

_1 jam kemudian ..._

"Makan"

"Makan"

"Makan"

Anak- anak sudah membawa sendok dan garpu ditangan mereka dan memukul- mukul meja mereka.

"Sepertinya anak- anak sudah kelaperan, ini Bibi Tayuya dan Kak Sakura sudah membawa sarapan hari ini sup iga dengan tempe, ayo diambil piring kalian dan antri" kata Tayuya memerintah mereka dengan nada yang ramah kepada mereka dan satu persatu mereka sudah antri dengan rapih.

Sakura pun ikut antri di barisan paling belakang karena, ia akan mengikuti aturan yang ada.

Setelah makan Sakura pergi ke tempat kerjanya di kafe. Tempat kerjanya cukup jauh dari panti asuhan biasanya ia berjalan kaki dari panti asuhan ke tempat kerjanya, ia tidak mampu untuk membeli sepeda atau naik bus karena gajinya sangat pas- pas an untuk itu dan gajinya hanya untuk makan sehari- hari.

Sampai disana, disana terlihat masih sepi dan belum ada pengunjung yang datang dan bos tidak ada di depan cafe.

"Fuh ..." sakura menghala nafas lega bos lagi tidak ada di kafe. Sakura masuk kafe dengan aman dan tentram jika tidak, ia akan di marahin dan beberapa kekerasan fisik kepada dirinya. Sakura berjalan ke tempat lokernya mengambil baju pekerjanya dan meletakkan bekal yang ia bawa untuk makan siang. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena ia tinggal di negara liberalis.

Sakura menempati tempatnya sebagai palayan kafe, menerima dan melayani pelanggan dengan ramah dan baik sampai puas itu adalah moto dari kafe ini.

Menempati posisinya, Sakura sudah membawa alat tulis untuk menulis pesanan pelanggan disini. Pelayan disini memang hanya Sakura dan Ana. Setiap hari mereka bergantian hari misalnya, jika Sakura hari senin sedangkan Ana hari selasa dan seterusnya. Makin siang kafe ini makin ramai jadi, Sakura makin kewalahan mengurusi pelanggan ini.

**Kling!**

_Koniciwa_

Suara bel orang datang.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan mata hitam berjalan ke meja favoritnya dan Sakura kenal dia, Sasuke. Sasuke adalah teman sekelas Sakura di sekolah dasar, walaupun ia tidak mengenali Sakura di sekolah karena tidak populer akan tetapi ia Mengenal Sakura di kafe ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya sambil memegang alat tulisnya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" kata Sakura bersikap ramah pada pelanggan pertamanya.

"Seperti biasa" kata- kata yang keluar dari si rambut biru tua itu singkat, padat, jelas, dan dingin. Sudah biasa semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu dan itulah membuat semua orang takluk dengannya kecuali Sakura, ia malah takut dengan nada itu dan itu membuatnya terlihat sendiri karena tidak pernah ada senyum di wajahnya walau pun banyak teman- teman di sekelilingnya tetap saja ia terlihat sendiri karena teman palsu yang hanya untuk meninggikan derajat mereka. kembali ke Sakura ...

_Coklat panas ..._

Sakura menulis pesananya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak"

Sakura berjalan menjauh dari meja Sasuke, akan tetapi Sakura ditahan oleh suara yang dingin itu.

"Kau, tidak boleh memangilku sepertu itu" Sakura berbalik dan memandangnya, tatapannya dingin sedalam es. Kata- katanya membuatnya sedikit tidak enak. _Tuan_ kata yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya _apa membuatnya terlihat tua dengan panggilan itu?_

"Hai" Sakura berbalik menjauhi meja Sasuke dan berjalan menuju meja koki.

"Coklat panasnya satu" kata sakura pada juru masak kafe ini.

**Kling!**

_Koniciwa_

Suara bel orang datang

"Mama, ayo ke sini. Disini enak coklat panasnya"

Seorang ibu yang membawa anaknya masuk ke dalam kafe dan menuju kursi yang masih kosong. Sakura menghampiri mereka

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Kak, aku mau beli coklat panasnya boleh?" kata anak itu terlihat masih polos dari bicaranya.

"Boleh" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Asyik" teriaknya.

"Pesan coklat panasnya dua ya..." kata ibunya sambil memperagakan jari angka dua.

Sakura menulis pesanan mereka

_Dua coklat panas_

Memang di pagi yang dingin ini lebih enak minum coklat panas dan buktinya sudah tiga orang yang membeli coklat panas yang disediakan kafe ini.

"Ada lagi?" ibu dari anak itu membuka telapak tangannya sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berkata _tidak_ sakura mengangguk dan berjalan pergi menuju meja koki.

"Dua coklat panasnya" koki yang membelakanginya langsung berbalik sambil membawa nampan yang berisi satu cangkir coklat panas dan Sakura tahu itu untuk siapa, Sasuke.

"Satu coklat panasnya" kata koki sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura dengan ramah dan memberikan nampan yang diberisi coklat kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima nampannya dan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja Sasuke.

Dari jauh nampak Sasuke sedang membaca koran, seperti sedang serius, apa yang ia baca? Yang itu bukan urusan Sakura.

Meletakan coklat panas di meja pelanggan sambil berkata _silahkan di minum_ dan itu biasa dikatakan pelayan di kafe atau pun restoran. Sasuke tetap diam tidak melirik atau pun menengok sedikit pun, ia terlihat serius dengan koran yang ia baca.

Kembali ke tempatnya di dekat meja koki, melihat ke meja sudah ada dua coklat panas untuk ibu dan anak tersebut. Meletakan dua coklat panas tersebut ke dalam nampan, Sakura berjalan ke meja ibu dan anak itu.

"Silahkan diminum" sakura meletakkan dua coklat panas ke meja dan tersenyum hangat kepada mereka.

"Asyik... telimakasih kak" kata anak itu dengan senyum kebahagiaan kepadanya, matanya berkilau, tingkahnya lucu, dan begitu polos.

"Iya sama- sama"

'

'

'

'

'

2 jam kemudian kafe sudah ramai oleh pengunjung dan pelanggan yang ada di sini. Biasanya kafe ini banyak dikunjungi pelajar dan mereka biasanya duduk di pojokan kafe membawa laptopnya untuk membuat tugas yang dilakukan untuk sekolah. Walaupun terlihat tenang, Sakura harus mondar mandir kesana- kemari untuk mengantarkan dan menerima tamu.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"coklat panas dua"

"teh hangatnya satu"

"kopi panasnya satu"

Mencatat

Mencatat

Dan mencatat

Sesudah itu ia harus ke meja koki untuk membuatkan pesanan dan mengantarkan pesanan palanggan mereka.

Sakura ke meja yang Sasuke tempatkan yang sekarang sudah kosong. Di mejanya Sakura menemukan uang coklat panasnya, cangkir bekas coklat panas, dan sebuah koran yang ia baca. _Apa yang ia baca? _Sakura membuka koran tersebut. Koran itu tanggal sekarang, masih baru, ia melihat isinya dan merasa terkejut ternyata semua isi koran tersebut adalah pekerjaan. _Apakah ia ingin melamar pekerjaan? _Dan Sakura masih tidak tahu, yang pasti koran itu akan berguna untuknya. Sakura meletakkan koran tersebut di sakunya dan mulai berkerja. Meletakkan cangkir bekas coklat ke dalam nampan dan uang coklat tersebut berjalan menuju ke hingga matahari tidak nampak lagi.

Jam sembilan kafe tutup dan Sakura senang pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu dapat selesai dengan baik. Mengambil sampah di dapur dan keluar dari pintu belakang tak lupa mengunci pintu, mematikan lampu, dan menutup kafe. Setelah meletakan sampah di tempatnya dan mungkin mobil pengangkut sampah datang kesini jam lima pagi. Sakura membawa kunci kafe dan menuju ke rumah bosnya untuk menyerahkan kunci. Rumah bosnya dari kafe tidak terlalu jauh hanya satu kilometer jaraknya.

Setelah sampai ia membunyikan bel yang berada di pagar rumah bosnya. Tidak tunggu lama datanglah seorang perempuan lebih tua dari dirinya, memakai baju sederhana dan itu pembantu bosnya.

"Selamat malam saya ingin menyerahkan kunci kafe, ini" sakura menyerahkan kuncinya kepadanya. Perempuan itu mengguk dan berjalan masuk. Sakura mulai berjalan kembali ke istananya dengan gembira

'

'

'

'

'

"Bagaimana harimu, hm?" rasa keingintahuan Tayuya cukup tinggi. Ia khawatir jika Sakura kenapa- napa.

"Baik, bos hari ini tidak masuk"

"Bagus, ayo mandi. Air hangat sudah ada dan makan malam sudah menantimu" sakura masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Melepaskan pakaianya dan menyalakan air. Sakura merasakan sentuhan air yang hangat membasahi kulitnya yang putih. Merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dan menghilangkan kelelahan pada saat bekerja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ia keluar dari kamar memakai piyamanya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sisa makanan untuknya. Ia tidak akan makan di dapur atau pun di meja makan jadi ia akan membawa makanannya ke dalam kamarnya.

Duduk di tempat tidur yang putih sambil memakan makanannya. Sambil mengunyah makanan ia mengambil koran yang ia bawa dari kafe melihat ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya.

Menjadi koki? Tidak Sakura tidak terlalu handal dalam bidang memasak.

_Mengambil makanannya_

Menjadi juru kebun? Sakura masih memikirkan yang ini.

_Mengambil makanannya_

Menjadi babysister? Sepertinya menarik.

_Mangambil makanannya_

_Tidak ada habis _

_ya ..._

_melanjutkan membaca koran_

isi pencari pekerjaan babysister:

**dicari babysister untuk menjaga anak dari Namikaze sampai 3 tahun. Yang terpilih mendapatkan fasilitas yang pekerja butuhkan gaji 100.000 yen. Berminat hubungi 33333333 alamat jalan yellow flash no. 33**

_sepertinya menarik_

ia meletakkan piringnya dibawah kasur dan merapihkan tempat tidurnya untuk tidur dan keesokan harinya ia akan menggantikkan pekerjaan lamanya menjadi pekerjaan barunya.

'

'

'

'

'

**TBC ...**

**Hahaha ... bagaimana cerita saya bagus, jelek, geje, netral, atau menarik (?), atau mungkin masih belum ada komentar ...**

**Deidara, Naruto: mana adegan aku?**

**Deifa : maaf ya.. Dei, Nalu, belum sekarang.**

**Deidara dan Naruto mengembungkan bibinya yang chibi itu**

**Deifa : AH! Chibi- nya mereka itu.**

**Hahaha... sorry adegan mereka belum ada mungkin chapter 2**

**Horeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Hah!**

** Ditunggu ya ... chapter 2- nya**


End file.
